


All of the Above

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A fake pumpkin with "Frequent Flyer" and a witches' broom and hat on it, An R2-D2 bobblehead, F/M, Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales, Multi, OT3, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, the originals unsugarcoated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy tries to decide on a gift for Jane. Her boyfriends aresohelpful.





	All of the Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayhemBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemBunny/gifts).



> For mayhembunny, who requested Darcy/Thor/Heimdall; A fake pumpkin with “Frequent Flyer” and a witches’ broom and hat on it, Grimm’s Complete Fairy Tales (the originals, unsugarcoated), An R2-D2 bobblehead.

“Okay I’ve got it narrowed down,” Darcy said, and gestured Vanna White-style to the three items on the table.

Thor looked pained.

Heimdall looked interested.

“I don’t believe I understand the significance of the pumpkin…?”

Darcy laughed and picked it up. “Inside joke,” she didn’t explain. “Plus Jane has, like, _no_ Halloween decorations.”

“And the book?” Heimdall continued.

“Well, it’s just in case she runs into, like Rumplestiltskin or something. She didn’t believe it when we met Thor, and a kids’ storybook was all we had on hand, so…” Darcy shrugged and hefted the copy of Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales (the originals, unsugarcoated). It’d fit in Jane’s suitcase, but if they were charging extra for weight...

“Rumplestiltskin isn’t real,” Thor supplied.

“Perhaps not,” Heimdall agreed, “but there are such things as fairy godmothers, so perhaps such a tome would be useful.”

Thor sighed and stood. “Darcy,” he said, slipping a hand around her waist. “I thought you called us here for—”

“Oh, I totally did,” Darcy told him as his lips found her neck. “I just… need to get this nailed down, and then we can do some—” She cleared her throat pointedly and winked at Heimdall. “—nailing of our own.”

“Then give her this,” Thor said, picking up the final item on the table.

“The R2D2 bobblehead? Why?” Darcy asked.

“Because her other such item broke last week,” Thor told her.

“And whose fault is that?” she asked, giving him an accusatory look.

“Tony’s,” Thor replied, with an innocent air worthy of fooling his own mother.

“Uh-huh,” Darcy intoned, unconvinced. “It’s totally his—” she began, turning to tell Heimdall the whole sordid tale of the demise of Darth Vader.

But he was right there next to her instead of on her couch.

“Is your decision made?” he asked, his voice quiet as his lips moved toward her ear.

“Yeah, cool,” she squeaked. “I’ll probably just go with all of the above.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168545801823/all-of-the-above)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
